


Baby™️

by YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Merlin, M/M, Magic Reveal, Protective Arthur, Slight Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide/pseuds/YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide
Summary: Merlin accidentally cuts himself with a sword and Arthur freaks out





	Baby™️

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [Baby™️](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583224) by [AbigailAppleby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailAppleby/pseuds/AbigailAppleby)

Magic: revealed

Relationship: unestablished

• • •

Merlin is bitterly polishing Arthur's sword. _Do this, Merlin. Do that, Merlin_. He's been run ragged. The night approaches and he's still stuck in Arthur's room polishing his armour. He sighs but he wouldn't ever give up his duties to someone else - he's far too protective over them.

His overworked hands trace carelessly over the metal. The rag he's using is old and ridden with holes, it's definitely the last time he uses it in case he cuts himself. He's distracted when a crash sounds from outside the door. He hears a laugh so deduces that everything's okay. He goes back to flippantly running the polish over the sword until the point where he's looking out of the window for anything interesting. And while he's not paying attention, the rag slips and he slices his hand right through his palm. His first thought is _'oh great, now I have to clean it again'_ before _'oh no'_. He tries to think of something to stop the blood with. The rag still has polish on it and no matter how shiny it would make his hand, it's not helpful right now.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." He whispers to himself as he jumps up from his position on the floor and looks around helplessly. He goes to Arthur desk, holding his bloody hand tightly. There's nothing of use on Arthur's desk but that doesn't stop his frantic search.

"Merlin?" He jumps at him name and spins towards Arthur, shoving his hands behind his back.

"Yep. That's me." Merlin manages to utter. His cut stings in his clutch and he tries his best not to wince.

Arthur looks at him with an amused smile thinking that maybe it's more flowers for Morgana. "What have you got behind your back, Merlin?"

Arthur steps closer so Merlin takes one step backwards. He's stopped immediately by Arthur's desk and is essentially trapped. He looks around the room, not noticing that Arthur is slowly closing in on him. Merlin lunges towards the side of the room, hoping to get out of the door by going around Arthur. However, said prince grabs his upper arms and forces his forearms forward - presenting his hands.

Arthur's eyebrows crease tightly together in horror. Merlin's hands have become a mess of blood. Arthur draws his thumbs across the top of his palms and one refills as quickly as it's carved while the other takes a few seconds.

"Merlin..." Arthur says, his voice is flat and eerie. "We have to get to Gaius', _now_."

"It's fine!" Merlin protests. Arthur takes his injured hand in his own. Then puts his other hand around Merlin's back onto his opposite hip, so that he can lead him while they're side by side.

Arthur hurries them down the torch-lit hallways with a set jaw and determination in his eyes.

They turn a corner and run into a pair of guards who instinctively draw their weapons. Arthur looks indignantly at them.

"It's me, you insolent fools!" Arthur snaps looking at them with reproof. "Now, get out of the way before I throw you in the stocks!"

The men swiftly rush out of the way of the imperious man and his servant. They exchange a look of concern before returning to their duty.

Gaius is startled as Arthur barges in, causing the door to slam against the wall. The sundry on the shelves shake with the force. "Gaius!" The prince continues into the room and places Merlin on one of the cots. "You have to help him, he has a serious injury!" He sits beside Merlin with his arms wrapped around the boy.

Gaius rushes over to them in concern but, seeing Merlin's face, he can tell that it's not half as serious as Arthur is portraying it to be. "What happened?" He asks, playing the concerned doctor for Arthur's sake.

Merlin sighs, "It's nothing, I—,"

Arthur cuts him off abruptly, "It's not nothing! You just cut yourself with a sword!" He cries and turns to Gaius with an over dramatic pleading in his eyes. "You have to help him!"

Gaius sighs and brings over a bowl of water for Merlin to get the blood off with. Arthur holds it steady in his lap, watching Merlin insouciantly lave his hands. He sighs in exasperation and takes Merlin's bloody hands with his own and slows the process down. He strokes the cut hand ever so gently and brushes it with water so it's clean. He washes his own hands from blood, tangling their hands together momentarily. When he's happy that the only blood left is in the water, he places the bowl to the side and uses the towel that Gaius supplies to pat Merlin's hands dry.

Worry fills Arthur as he sees that the cut is still oozing blood. "Gaius!"

His mortified face amuses the old man as he sits next the Merlin's other side. He places a small bundle of bandages onto the cut to before getting to work on bandaging the warlocks hand.

Merlin rolls his eyes as he turns to Arthur, "See? It's not a big deal." He smiles.

Their faces are close together and, as they bathe in the warm glow from the candles around the room, they look at each other. Arthur is enraptured in the way the flickering shadows seem to heighten Merlin's cheekbones even more. But, then again, they could just be sculpting more cheek. He longs to trace his fingers along those cheekbones; like he has ever since he first met the boy.

Merlin notes the impossible glints of shimmery golden flecks hidden amongst the prince's golden hair. He can't wait for him to be crowned king - the golden circlet will sit beautifully atop his head.

Merlin winces as Gaius squeezes his cut, attempting to disrupt them from their enchantment with each other. He has to watch the bumbling fools be in love with each other all the time and he has to suffer from Merlin's whines about how they'll never be together. He doesn't mind, but does wish they would do it some place else.

"You alright?" Arthur whispers, the wince only served as an excuse to hold Merlin's hands. He checks over his bandaged one. "You'll not be able to use this hand tomorrow." He smiles softly. "Prat."

Merlin looks up in alarm, "I will be able to!" His eyes beg with Arthur.

Arthur snickers in amusement, "Let me rephrase that: you'll not be _allowed_ to use this hand tomorrow." He grins at Merlin's pout and continues before he can protest. "And I'm taking sword cleaning off of your chores list."

"But, sire, you can't do that!" Merlin simpers dolorously. "It's my job!"

"And it's my job to tell you what to do," Arthur plays along with his servant's whines, ignoring the pang of love in his heart to think that Merlin is so desperate to keep this chore.

He is fully aware that it's late. That Merlin should have been in bed hours ago, just like _he_ should have. And he knows that there were other things that needed to be polished before tomorrow. And he knows that he'll leave Merlin down here so that they can both go to sleep.

"You can't give it away!" Merlin tries again. "You can't! Arthur, please?" He grips Arthur's forearm with his good hand.

Arthur chuckles. "Then I'll do it, shall I?"

Merlin frowns in confusion. It's too late for jokes. He doesn't understand.

Arthur recognises that their conversation will not go very far tonight, not with Merlin's obvious exhaustion, so decides not to press it. "We'll talk about this tomorrow, okay?" He stands and lifts Merlin, too.

"Okay." Merlin nods, although he's worried as to where this conversation is going.

Arthur hesitates but hugs the boy for a second, "Good night. I expect to see you late tomorrow. Do you understand?"

Merlin scrunches up his face in childish confusion; it's far too late to be acting like an adult. "Not really, but okay."

Arthur gives him one last smile and a shoulder squeeze before turning on his heel and heading out. "Sorry about the door, Gaius." He quips before closing it behind him.

Merlin isn't quite sure what late means, but he's pretty sure he's surpassed it. The sun is high in the sky but he has only just woken up and managed to scramble himself together. He grabs a sandwich from Gaius with his good hand and is about to head out the door.

"Wait!" Gaius calls behind him. Merlin turns to him in confusion. "I have to redress your wound." He beckons Merlin over.

Merlin winces, "But... I have to get to Arthur." He jabs his thumb towards the door.

"But that is disgusting." The old man points to the bandaged hand that is gesturing towards the door. Some blood has leaked through the bandages and when he moves erratically it wafts a smell.

Merlin sighs, "Can I just go see Arthur? I'll be back down once I've seen him. Please?"

Gaius eyes up the boy. "No. He's not gonna find you attractive with a smelly hand."

Merlin splutters but sits down all the same. "It's not like he finds me attractive anyways." His eyebrows crease together as he looks towards his lap.

"Who doesn't find you attractive?" A voice reverberates from the door.

Gasping, Merlin endeavours to find an excuse for Arthur. "Uh... No one! I'm very attractive." He cringes at himself.

Arthur lifts his eyebrows and smirks in satisfaction at the boy. He heard the whole conversation on his way to come and check on him. "I see."

Gaius unravels the bandage, carefully eyeing Arthur. Merlin heals very quickly and the prince has undoubtedly seen sword wounds. He dunks Merlin's hand in the water and hands him an antibacterial substance with it.

"I'll be with you in a moment, Arthur. Sorry to keep you waiting." Merlin mutters, a blush smothering his face.

"When I told you to be late, I didn't expect you to take half the day off." He quips, walking closer.

"You call this half a day? Normally it's long gone nightfall before I'm done with everything you want me to do." Merlin retorts, smiling.

Gaius moves in front of Merlin, covering his hand. To this, Arthur gets even closer and sits next to Merlin. Gaius shoves Merlin's hand in the water.

"Ow!" Merlin grouses.

Arthur forcibly takes the bowl from Gaius' grasp. "Careful!" He snaps, his worry overcoming him. He takes a breath. "I'm sorry." He sighs, handing the bowl back. "I'm sure you know what you're doing." His hand goes to Merlin's back and trails down to rest at the small of his back.

Merlin sighs. "Can we show him?" His eyes implore with Gaius.

"Show me what?" Arthur asks. His hand slides underneath Merlin's shirt to his bare skin when he notices the boy's discomfort.

Merlin looks to Gaius who looks torn but nods anyway. "This." Merlin whispers, taking his hand out of the water and showing his palm to Arthur.

Arthur takes the hand in his, grabbing a towel and patting it dry. The wound is thinner and further along the stages of healing than it should be. "What are you trying to tell me?" Arthur asks in a grave voice.

"I— I... I heal faster than other people because..." Merlin chokes. He can't say the words. Not when Arthur looks so deflated.

"Because you have magic." Arthur says. He sounds so disappointed.

Merlin retrieves his hand from Arthur's lax grip. "I'm really sorry... You have to understand that I was born with it. I didn't choose this, I swear!"

Gaius leaves. He can't bear to watch Merlin's heart break. He closes the door behind him loudly to announce his abandonment.

"I... I believe you." Arthur whispers. He takes Merlin's face in his hands, stroking his cheekbones. "It's okay."

Merlin's bottom lip wobbles, "I only do good things." He whispers, not confident in his voice. "I promise."

Arthur smiles softly, coaxing Merlin to look at his face. "I know, it's alright." He smiles.

Merlin smiles back and the tears fall; relieved tears, now. Arthur hasn't seen him cry all that often and it's heartbreaking to see. He pulls Merlin to his chest and hugs him tightly.

"Maybe you can use magic to clean swords from now on?" Arthur suggests with a chuckle. "But not all of your chores, mind, do the rest of your work fairly." He snickers softly.

Merlin looks up at him through his lashes. "Of course, can't have the king knowing sorcery isn't dangerous." He smiles.

Arthur rolls his eyes, ignoring the slight dig at his father. "As long as you don't slice your hand open again, I'm happy. Can't have my servant having days off."

Merlin smiles fondly. This means they're okay. "Believe me, you couldn't force me away."

Arthur smiles. Merlin is still in his arms, relaxed against him. "On the topic of secrets, I have one."

Merlin glances up at him in surprise. "Well, I'm hardly going to reject you." He assures Arthur, knowing that's what he had feared.

Arthur tilts his head, twisting his lips slightly. It's probably better to show him. He moves his hands to either side of Merlin's waist to draw him closer. So close that his heavy breath fans out Merlin's fringe slightly. He leans down, letting the sides of their noses touch. Merlin closes his eyes so he follows through with it. He closes his eyes, too, then surges forward to kiss him.

Merlin kisses right back; soft and firm and _there. It's real._ He snakes his hands up to cup Arthur's face. Their noses bump a little clumsily and sometimes Arthur leans too far in and clashes their teeth together and it's perfect. It's perfect because Merlin is Arthur's and Arthur is Merlin's.


End file.
